The Days Of Gallifrey
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: A series of drabbles set in the Doctor's past when Gallifrey still stood tall. Luna and Theta were incredibly close growing up on the ancient planet, forever causing trouble amongst the locals. Doctor/OC. Better then it sounds.
1. Rhythm Of Love

_**Okay, I had this idea today while listening to one of my favourite songs of all time. At first, I wanted it to be a songfic but then more ideas began to pour into my head so I decided that it would be a good start to my series of drabbles. **_

_**If you're curious, No, I have no idea what qualifies as a drabble but my definition is anything under 1000 words.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy the first chapter of ' The Days Of The Academy'!  
**_

* * *

Theta stood near the edge of the stone balcony of his room, his hands holding onto the railing while he stared over the horizon thoughtfully, watching as the twin suns began their descent behind the mountain of Solace, tinting the burnt orange sky a deep crimson, similar to the colour of the grass below. From where he stood, on the 50th floor of the academy dormitory building, he could see a million different stars, organised into a million different constellations and with a million different names, each one acting as a sun to it's own little solar system. Together, they knew the names of them all, every one that burnt in the sky.

Lifting a hand, he tried to count them without losing his place, even though he knew it was practically impossible but it didn't stop him from attempting.

" Theta, quit fooling around!" a girl's voice called from behind him. Turning around in the direction that the voice came from. His eyes dragged over her body as she clutched his deep blue sheet to her naked frame, hiding the creamy skin that he had explored hours previous. He practically devoured the sight of his Luna wrapped up like a present, her cheeks flushing because of his heated gaze. Only he could cause that to happen and he was proud of it.

Smirking like the cat who caught the canary, he moved forward and pulled her to where he stood before moving her to stand in front of him, her back pressed tightly against his naked chest while he held her carefully around the waist. Pressing a kiss to her temple, the doctor rested his chin on her shoulder while they both looked out over the grounds of their school.

" I love the view from up here, warm sun and that breeze in my ear. We could watch the world from above... while it turns to the rhythm of love." he murmured softly into her ear, tightening his hold on her because deep down, he knew that they couldn't. No one could know where she was and that she wasn't in her room. If word reached her father, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd lose it. The headmaster's daughter, one of the top students of the academy, binding herself to one of the school's top jokers in the most intimate way two time lords could? He was known for his temper and both involved knew that it could turn out very badly but what could they do? They were in love with each other, beyond all reason.

" We only have tonight Theta because I don't know how long it'll be until I can come back." Luna told him, turning in his arms so their chests were pressed together. Their hearts seemed to beat perfectly, syncing to each others like they shared the same space. His hands slid down her back, pulling the 100 year old woman to him before burying his face into the side of her neck, taking a few deep breaths so he could memorise the flowery smell that always seemed to linger around her.

Deciding to take their minds off of the inevitable separation they'd have to suffer through, he began swaying them from side to side, humming a simple tune as they moved.

" Shush love... We've got until the suns come back up and you're mine until then so forget about your father. Right now, he doesn't matter." he whispered but when the sad look didn't leave her face, he resulted to different tactics and tickled her sides softly until she was giggling quietly as not to disrupt anyone close by.

Grinning, he looked into her eyes deeply, marvelling at the love that shined in the ocean that rolled back while she laughed at his antics. Rising up slowly and placing her hands on his shoulders as they still moved, she pressed their lips together.

Oh yes, she was his.

* * *

**_Okay, Please review, add to your favourites, tell your friends and do everything else you do to stories you like. _**

**_I'd also like to tell you all that there will be a cyber cookie free to anyone who can guess what song I was listening to while writing this... Not very difficult if you ask me but you know how it is.  
_**

**_Love you all!  
_**


	2. Jiggery Pokery

_**Sorry for not updating for so long but remember my laptop that my mum broke? Well, the screen and hard drive have gone which means that all of my stories were deleted so I've had to re-type them all up from memory… or near as dammit. **_

_**Anyway, enough sob stories. **_

_**This drabble was inspired by one of my favourites quotes in 'The end of the world'**_

" _**Tell you what, with a little bit of Jiggery-Pokery…"**_

_**Admittedly, it made me wonder what would have happened if it was a real class at the academy. Basically, this is what I think did. **_

* * *

_I'd love to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love, my loyal doctor who follower so I decided to write a poem for you. Merci ma Cherie and here's your cyber cookie for guessing the song. (::)_

* * *

_I do not know you personally,_

_But I really do not mind._

_Thank you for reviewing faithfully,_

_You're very very kind._

* * *

_And to my other reviewer, Nessa191, I'm very happy that you like it and your comments were so heart-warming that I actually began crying a little bit. Merci ma Cherie. _

* * *

The large classroom, filled with gadgets from different civilisations and different times, was practically silent as 20 young Gallifreyans tried to figure out the devices they had been given. When they had first arrives, the professor quickly told them all that this would be their final challenge of the school year and who ever came out victorious by the end of the lesson would be relieved from extra-curricular classes that night. Each student, eager to miss the unnecessary 3 hour lecture while the promise of relaxation hanged over their heads, approached their tests with educated eyes. Unknown to them, that was where the majority of them failed.

In the back of the classroom sat a very odd pair. The young boy, his ebony hair constantly tousled and his shirt constantly un-tucked from his trousers, examined the small machine carefully through a pair of thick framed glasses that were perched right on the end of his nose at an almost impossible angle. The girl beside him, smaller by at least a head that was covered in brown curls which seemed red in the harsh light, grunted after a while which effectively broke the silence. A few beads of sweat dripped down her forehead from all of her attempts to keep her temper under control. Finally, she lost it all completely.

"Ugh! Theta, how do I do… do… _this_!" Luna cried as her frustration hit its very peak, causing her to throw the piece of primal technology onto the metal desk in front of her, her hands trembling from the anger directed towards the basic device. It was the simplicity of it that stopped her in her tracks. She knew exactly what she _should _have done to it but when she did, she was rewarded with an electrical shock. The charge wasn't enough to cause her a lot of pain but it was enough to sting and grow very annoying, very quickly.

Beside her, standing on her right hand side, her best friend chuckled as he enjoyed watching her struggle with something he found so incredibly easy. As she had managed to beat him most of their classes, it gave him a nice feeling to know that Jiggery Pokery would forever remain something he could best her at. To him, the process of manipulating a machines function to work without all of its original necessary factors was surprisingly easy. To her, it was incredibly difficult which meant that her father put more pressure onto her, forcing her to become the best in everything. He just couldn't accept that Luna wasn't anything like Sarah, someone who succeeded in everything she tried.

"It's pretty simple Lu. You attach this power pack onto the back here, make sure to heat up the metal of the frame with the laser to weld it on then program it with the sonic. Once that's all done and the little green lights flashing, give it a quick bang on the table." He explained with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Even though he wasn't supposed to help her, he could never stop himself from blurting it out. It was like she tricked him with those big blue eyes but it couldn't be helped.

Sighing, she did exactly what Theta had instructed her to do; right down to the very last 'E' of the sentence but all she ended up doing was burning herself with the hot laser. Gasping in pain, she instinctively lifted her finger and stuck it into her mouth, applying suction in hopes that it would stop hurting but it didn't. If anything, it only focused the throbbing even more. After studying healers from Sol 3, a fully established level 5 planet, Theta knew exactly what to do.

Pulling her finger from her mouth, he carefully inspected the burned finger, gently prodding the area around the angry red blister which was beginning to form on the very tip. Grabbing hold of his own sonic, a 50th birthday present from his parents, he found the correct setting then pressed it lightly against her finger. A bright yellow light shone onto it, cooling the wound down considerably. Pulling it away, he pressed a kiss to the numbed digit, knowing it was better to allow it to heal naturally instead of using his device. If he helped it along, the pain would still be there, even if the blister wasn't.

Turning her head, she got onto her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks, causing a light pink flush to tint her cheeks. Grinning like an idiot, Theta handed her the device and they both banged them on the table at the same time. Seconds later, the large bulbs in the middle lit up, showing a pair of holograms saying the word 'CONGRATULATIONS' in large blue letters with rainbow coloured confetti flying around but disappearing when it hit the table top. All they could do was smile at each other in happiness, glad to have the chance to relax.

"Okay, that's the end of the class. It appears that our pair from the house of Lung barrow are the only ones to complete the challenge… Well, my word is my bond so I hope you enjoy your free time.". With that, the class was dismissed and the two beaming teenagers walked out of the classroom, their fingers intertwined and swinging between them both.

"You, Theta, are my favourite best friend on the whole of Gallifrey." Luna announced, kissing his cheek again. Clearing his throat, he looked down at her with soft eyes.

"Yeah… best friend…". If only she knew.

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me what you think xxx**_

_**Love you all **_


	3. More Then The Stars?

_**Okay, so today, I had to sit for 135 minutes, in silence while taking my English exam. During that time, I decided that I would give up revision for a night and write this instead as my plot bunnies had had enough of doing work that wasn't Doctor who related. What can I say? They're picky buggers!**_

* * *

_**Also, quick sorry because this chapter is actually 1264 words long but I had to condense it down from 2000 to make it more acceptable as a drabble. I'm sorry!**_

* * *

_As usual, I would love to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love, one of my most loyal readers… I'm just glad that someone is enjoying my twisted ideas and plots. Woohooo!_

* * *

_**Without further a do, I'd like to present my latest drabble from doctor who. ( Did I make a rhyme?)**_

* * *

Theta was reclined on his bed, a thick book resting on his lap about how to fly a TARDIS correctly in many different situations, all of which he would be tested on, but he couldn't focus on the words and symbols that filled the page. Instead, his mind was a way away, with his Luna. They hadn't been together in two weeks which had definitely begun to take its toll on them both. He had noticed, despite her efforts to prevent it. Her concentration in class wasn't there and he'd caught her looking over at him every few minutes. Along with everything else, their grades were also beginning to suffer due to the separation they were forced to endure. Then, as if to make matters infinitely worse, the Headmaster had showed signs of knowing about their involvement with each other. They couldn't be together without fear of him finding out. Longing gazes couldn't lock across the classroom and the small fleeting touches weren't allowed to linger like he wanted them too.

With a heavy groan, he carelessly tossed the books onto his bedside table before jumping up and pacing the length of his room instead, hoping that his mind would return to him before his flying exam. Deep down, he was aware that if he didn't study, there would be no way for him to pass his test but he lacked the will he needed to do anything but think of her.

In his mind, he could practically hear her scolding him for being idiotic; reminding him that he'd have to pass if he ever wanted to escape their shared home planet and travel across the universe. She knew that he wanted to go to Earth one day after falling in love with the exotic place in Earthinomics class.

On his second lap around the room, a timid knock broke the silence that had enveloped the room, causing the young time lord to run over to it. Yanking it open, he hoped with both of his hearts that it was his mate who had knocked. Fortunately for him, it was but unlike every other time she'd come to his room in the cloak of night, he wasn't happy when he saw her.

Her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy from crying, the remnants of tears staining her face but then, on her right cheek, an ugly purple bruising beginning to form. Carefully, as not to hurt her anymore, he gently touched around the thing that marred her pretty face. After close examination, he knew who had inflicted such an injury onto her; in the middle was a darker mark which carried a faint image of the school crest. It matched the same thing on all the rings that professors wore at the academy.

She stood in front of him, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle as she sniffled lightly, never once taking her eyes off of the carpeted floor, as though the secret to the universe was somehow concealed within the pattern.

Acting quickly, Theta wrapped an arm around her shoulders in order to guide her into the room. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice how she shrank away from him slightly, her trembling becoming more noticeable by the second. Not knowing what else to do, he moved her to the bed and encouraged her to sit down before her legs gave way.

"Luna, what happened?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare her anymore then she obviously was. It was a very strange sight to him, seeing her shaking. Her skin had taken on a pasty quality, going from the once radiant ivory to sickly white. It looked as though one wrong touch, or speaking any louder than a whisper, would cause her to crack and splinter before his very eyes.

Hiccupping, she ripped her eyes from her lap and looked up at him for the first time since arriving. Her eyes, usually shining with love and adoration for him, were filled to the brim with a pool of tears which threatened to overflow any second but deep down, there was an echo of fear. Cautiously, he lifted a hand and wiped his thumb beneath her eyes in order to get rid of the falling tears, stopping for a brief moment to caress her face softly. After a couple of short minutes, she let out the smallest whimper and pulled her face away from his hands, breaking his hearts. Someone had hurt his mate, the woman he'd given himself to on the night of a twin solar eclipse. They'd sealed their souls together that night and ever since, he felt so strongly about her that it felt like his hearts were constricting when she pulled away.

" F-Father found out Theta. H-He went c-crazy and b-began shouting at me after class… cursing t-the day I was c-created… calling me a f-failure. He a-asked why I was s-such a disappointment t-to our house." She sobbed pathetically. Without much thought, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her like one might do with a small child who had hurt themselves. One of his hands then crept up to comb through her curls, hoping that the action might calm her sobbing and his trembling hands. At that moment, Theta didn't care who her father was or what would happen to him. Headmaster or not, he had no right in the universe to hurt his Luna.

Unlike before, she relaxed in his embrace, leaning over to rest her ear against his chest so she'd be able to hear the calming rhythm of his hearts beating in sync with hers.

" I told him t-that I loved you but he w-wouldn't listen. He just m-mumbled about h-his reputation so I s-shouted at him. I just w-wanted him to listen to me f-for once in my life Theta."

" And what did you tell him love?" he asked, looking down at her. She raised her head at the same time, their eyes meeting like they'd done countless times in every lesson they shared over the decades since they joined for the first time.

" That we were b-bonded. That I bound myself to you mind, body and s-soul. That was w-when he lost it and s-struck me with the b-back of his hand." Nodding to himself, he sighed angrily before forcing himself to calm down. He couldn't risk getting angry where she was in case he frightened her more than her father had.

Lying back onto the bed, he sat up against the headboard of the large double bed with still laying against his chest. Fingers traced invisible patterns on his shirt while he murmured nonsense to her, his hand combing through her hair. It wasn't long before he got what he wanted and she yawned loudly, her nose wrinkling cutely as her eyes began to droop. Smiling slightly at her attempts to fight it off, Theta bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep love."

"But what about father?" she drawled tiredly. His hold tightened, bringing her closer until every inch of their bodies were touching.

"I'll keep you safe because I love you… more than anything in the entire universe."

"Even more then the stars?"

" Why do I need the stars? I have my moon to gaze at every day."

After making sure that she was asleep, he allowed his own eyes. The last thought that ran through his head before sleep took over was:

' _I hope my TARDIS instructor understands why I'll end up failing my test.'_

* * *

_**Please review,**_

_**Love you all xxx**_


	4. I Can Be Your Hero

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love, the girl who had captured my eternal gratitude and respect. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story honey x_

* * *

_Here's there outfits: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ graduation/ set?id=49857778_

* * *

"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?" Theta whispered softly into Luna's ear as they both slowly span around in the middle of the crimson field of his parent's large estate. His arms were wrapped around her waist as some of their favourite Earth songs played, filling the cool night air. Smiling, he traced her painted lips with his thumb, causing a pint blush to stain her face. A couple of feet away from them, his parents stood, watching the young lovers contently as they also swayed. The long purple dress that she had chosen to wear swirled around them both, giving the illusion that they were hovering a couple of inches off of the floor. Both of them however, couldn't fight the smiles from their faces when she tucked her head into the crook of his neck while he chuckled quietly at her behaviour, the sound lost in the human's sweet words.

Both adults knew exactly what the pair had and couldn't help but feel ecstatic that they had found each other so on. For time lords, choosing a mate was the biggest decision to make in their lives, followed closely by choosing their titles so the fact that they'd found each other was the work of fate and luck combined.

"Would you swear that you'll always be mine?" She murmured back, pulling away when she felt her cheeks cool. He looked down, staring into her blue eyes for a moment before nodding solemnly. The longer they gazed at each other, the closer their face grew until their lips brushed and their eyes closed. In an instant, everyone else in the garden melted away and it was just the two of them. Lips gently caressed each other, despite the fact that Theta's 2 older brothers were whistling loudly, their arms wrapped around their mates shoulders. In bliss, they ignored the dozens of eyes on them, including the ones that were filled with a deep rooted hatred.

"Get away from my daughter!" the headmaster yelled, pushing through the dancing couples in order to get to his little girl and the moron he chose as her mate. Quickly, they pulled away from each other to stare at the approaching time lord, one with hatred and the other with fear.

"Keep away from her!" Theta snarled, carefully moving his love behind him in hopes to shield her from his anger but she surprised him by remaining by his side, her hand reaching down for his subconsciously.

"Father, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice lost amongst the music but by the expression on her face alone, Theta's parents knew that there was going to be trouble so they slowly moved closer to them, intent on stopping trouble before it could get out of hand.

"What am I doing here? It's my eldest daughter's graduation! I came here to congratulate you but instead, I find you with that trouble making prankster! Don't you see Luna? You're so much better than him! You could be so much more than some time travelling idiot!"

"He's not an idiot father! He is my bonded and I love him!"

"I don't care! You can bond yourself to somebody else… someone better. I'm sure that we can find someone who'll take you on, despite being spoiled goods. They'll be one man who doesn't care about you being ruined by nothing more than a little boy with illusions of intelligence and stature." He snarled, attempting to reason with her. Holding a hand stretched out towards her, he expected her to accept it but she simply stood there, glaring at him through narrowed blue eyes.

"She is not spoiled or ruined! She is my mate! She was the one who I gave myself to under the darkened suns of our world, promising that I would always protect her from whoever dared to lay a finger on her and a 100 years ago, you did." With a cry of anger, the older man charged towards him with a dagger held tightly in his hand but before he could sink it into the boy, Luna stepped in front of him and allowed it to cut through her flesh.

Gasping, she collapsed to her knees, her lover quickly falling with her. The silver blade was embedded deep into her stomach, only the bronze handle visible against the material of her dress that was quickly turning red with her blood, the colour leaving her face within seconds. Theta's father grabbed hold of hers, pulling him away from the party with a small group of other men from the family following him, each and every one of them intent on teaching him a thing or two about trying to harm their family… Luna included.

The Doctor clutched her to his chest, tears flowing down his cheeks as he looked down at her. The process of regeneration had already began to take some effect, her pale skin shimmering with golden light, glistening off of her sweaty forehead but it was dimming slightly. She was fighting it off.

"L-Luna, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to go… W-What if you don't l-love me? W-what happens i-if I change t-too much?" she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut as wave after wave of pain crashed over her, the burning in her stomach intensifying until it became unbearable.

"Believe me love, I've seen the way my son looks at you. When you're around, his attention doesn't waver until you're out of a few miles radius and when he told me that he bound himself to you, I wasn't surprising for a moment. Please, trust me when I say that there is nothing in this universe that would make him stop loving you." His mother said, crouching down beside them both, her hand resting on their shoulders lightly.

At that moment, all the fear about going through her first regeneration went out of the window. Nodding, the young woman allowed herself to let go, filling the dark field with a brilliant gold light which enveloped her whole body, growing larger by the second until her a scream ripped its way up her throat. She could feel every individual cell change itself to something different, growing and shrinking.

Right before his very eyes, he watched as she changed. Her long chocolate curls grew shorter before matching the colour of the blood she had shed. Her paleness lightened slightly, giving her an almost porcelain complexion with deep pink lips. Intelligent blue eyes darkened and tinged to her favourite colour, causing a small smile to creep onto his face at the sight.

A moment later, the knife was rejected from her body, falling to the floor with a clatter.

"She saved me from having to leave." Theta murmured, loud enough for his mother to hear.

"That's because she loves you."

"She shouldn't have done it." However, deep down, he knew that she had only been acting on instinct. The need to protect the one who you had given half of your soul to. He felt it them, pulling at his mind and his hearts as she watched her change.

When she had finished, her eyes shut peacefully, sinking into the 15 hour healing coma. In that time, Theta never left her side for a moment.

* * *

_**Please revie **_

_**Love you all xxx**_


	5. Remedy

_As usual, I would like to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love. Her nice reviews make me very happy and very giddy inside... ;)_

* * *

"To attention soldiers! Arms are to be held out in order to receive the vaccinations. Any person caught resisting will be punished. Am I understood!" The president yelled, his voice amplified by the several speakers that surrounded the large open space which held hundreds of time lords and ladies that had been converted to fight in the upcoming battle against Skaro. Near the very front stood the Doctor and Eclipse, mimicking the stance of every other person there as they attempted to blend in with the rest of the troops. It made sense; nobody would know each and every individual face in that crowd, especially as the species could regenerate when the situation called from it.

A while before, they had managed to find out what the president of Gallifrey had begun to do to those who managed to graduate the academy. Every person was injected with a unique mixture of both human and sontaran hormones which partially shut down the emotion receptors in their brains while overwhelming the pituitary gland at the back of the mind. It wasn't enough to completely remove free will or feelings but it dulled it all down, leaving them cold and calculating.

Of course, they joined a small group who had decided to take it upon themselves to help the young Gallifreyans who had had their feelings stolen from them, all for the sake of victory against the cold metal killing machines. In the group's shared opinion, they were turning the noble race into nothing more than a better looking replica of them.

"Yes sir!" They chanted monotonously, moving their arms in front of them in an almost robotic motion which chilled Luna to the very core yet she quickly composed herself, thrusting hers out also like her mate who stood by her side. Slowly, a team of medicine men moved around them all, injecting the poison into the veins of every person until one reached the pair of imposters. Just before the needle had chance to bite either of them, they gave the older man a hit to the face, knocking him to the floor.

Grinning, the Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up in the air, allowing the high frequency to reach the multiple speakers used to amplify orders. Luckily, they'd managed to jigger them before the army was assembled for the meeting. After a few seconds, a tune began to travel across the vast distance, filling each person's ears while Luna ran up to the pedestal where Rasillion stood then grabbed hold of the microphone.

"No more poison, killing your emotions. You will not be frozen, dancing is our remedy. Stop, stop praying 'cause we're not, not playing. You're not frozen, dancing is our remedy" she sang, watching with growing delight as the fogginess in people's eyes began to clear up, like clouds after a huge thunder storm. All of them began sparkling once more with the intelligence that every time lord was blessed with at birth.

"W-What are you doing!" Rasillion cried in anguish, witnessing his newest army fall, all because of some delusional pair of idiots and some bloody Earth song.

"Lesson time Rasillion. What happens when someone sings the right pitch, factoring in the right messages and reinforced with the correct rhythm? Dopamine is produced… the 'feel good' hormone. Sends the body into chemical warfare until-" He trailed off, glancing to his right to see a young man fall to the floor, panting slightly until his head glowed a deep bronze colour for a few seconds. Once that was over, he stood up and looked around, as if confused. "- that happens. Forces the body into using the regeneration energy we soak up during the process, in order to right it once more. Basically, semi-regeneration!" Theta boasted, striding up to join his beautiful mate who stood on the raised platform, a large grin spreading onto her face.

"Get him! He's the enemy!" The president tried, desperately wishing for someone to shoot him but when a few soldiers, who were still under the hormones, pointed their guns at them, she grabbed his hand then span beneath it.

"Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy. We've got a remedy, oh. Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy, here is our remedy!" she belted, snatching the sonic from his hands. Pointing it to the speaker once more, she forced the volume to crank up to 11 when the music began to soften slightly.

"And when the music fades away, we know you'll be okay. Contagious rhythms to your brains, let them play." The last note rang out, leaving 200 hundred Gallifreyans in its place, all of which were extremely angry at their leader. Even from up on the stage, both the Doctor and Eclipse could feel their frustrations. Smirking slightly, they jumped down and ran away together, allowing the people to flood the stage and attack the person who was supposed to be protecting them.

"At least we saved one lot… but we'll have to fight soon Theta. They're coming." Gripping her hand a little tighter, he pulled it up in order to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"I know love… I know."

* * *

_**Please revie x**_


	6. Confessing

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alyssa love for being her usual awesome self! _

"Here love, you have got to try one of these… they're absolutely delicious!" Theta announced happily, offering her one of the jellies from the crumpled white paper bag that he held in his hand as they both sat on a park bench. Smiling, she reached over and dipped her hand in, grabbing one of the babies before popping it into her mouth, making sure to clean her fingers from all the powdered sugar. Biting down, she gasped slightly as the sweet sugary syrup filled her mouth, causing her tongue to tingle pleasantly. Humming, she couldn't help but press a noisy kiss to his cheek.

"You know Theta, I think _borrowing _your parent's TARDIS was one of the best ideas you have ever had. I officially love this planet!" she screamed, attracting looks from members of the public. All of them were a little bit surprised by the random outburst, especially from a young teenager but all her companion did was chuckle at her behaviour.

"See? Now do you see why it's my favourite planet in the whole universe? Besides, the bananas they grow here are fantastic." He explained, opening her mouth with one of his fingers then popped another sweet in, making sure to leave a fine layer of icing sugar on her lips. Smiling, she licked them clean before snuggling into his side, her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Well now I know you're up to something, seeing as you wouldn't even feed me when I broke my arm from falling out of that tree… So, what's next on your list of Earth activities?" She asked, looking up at him through her thick black eyelashes. To him, it was an endearing habit of hers. To her, she hoped to look cute so that Theta would realise that they would be perfect together. Sadly for her, she had the biggest crush on him since they were 16.

Grinning, he pulled her up and began leading her in a certain direction, him walking backwards while she looked around for some sign of where they were going but she had no idea. Then, after a few moments, he took a turn and led her into a beautiful little garden that was surrounded by large cherry blossom trees, hidden behind the pink curtains. At one side, there was a large grey marble bench, hidden in the shade of the only weeping willow that dangled its branches into the cool pond below.

"This is gorgeous! Oh my god Theta… h-how did you know about this place?" she asked, taking a seat in his lap after he sat beside the cool water. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he nuzzled it lightly with his nose, breathing in her natural scent in. To him, she smelt better than a million Picka flowers that grew on the academy grounds. To her, with her nose buried in his shirt, he smelt like the old books in the library where he spent most of his time with her.

"Well, unlike some, I made sure to do a quick scan of the area before stepping foot out of the ship so I managed to find this little place; I wanted to tell you something important that requires a beautiful background." Subconsciously, his fingers gently stroked her tummy, tracing invisible patterns while she rested against his chest, moving up to rest her cheek against his which instantly turned his mind to a pile of bubbling grey much.

"And where was I when you did this?"

"I believe you were changing into that pair of jeans"

"Oh, so what is it you wanted to tell me Theta?"

"I don't know…" he drawled, trying to hide a grin by turning his head to the right where she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Come on. Tell me how I can persuade you… Jelly babies? A banana? Cheese?" she tried, pouting childishly at him when he didn't speak to her. Glancing her way, he couldn't help but melt a little bit inside and before he could stop himself, he closed the small gap between them by pressing his lips against hers softly.

It took her a moment to realise exactly what was happening but when she did, she responded happily by wrapping her arms around his neck in order to keep him closer to her body, enjoying the warmth of him. Grinning against her mouth, he fell backwards and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Theta" she whispered against his lips, hers brushing teasingly against his.

" I love you too Luna… but a banana would be really good right about now."


End file.
